


Asuka's Brain Rape

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Brainfuck, F/M, Guro, Multi, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Asuka's bitchiness finally makes Shinji, Kensuke and Toji snap - with lethal consequences for the female pilot
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Asuka's Brain Rape

Asuka Langley Sohryu sighed, loudly expressing her disappointment with the whole situation she was in. Forcing to stay after classes to clean up was already annoying, but she was also forced to do it with those three stooges! She made every effort of showing them that she blamed them for the whole thing, screaming at them while she made her way to a distant corner of the classroom. Shinji Ikari seemed unphased by her rudeness, obediently going to clean by himself. However, neither Kensuke Aida nor Toji Suzuhara were too willing to do any cleaning. Asuka took breaks from time to time to look at them, but the two idiots were just talking about something while sitting on a few desks. They were just quiet enough that she couldn’t make out what they were saying, only hear their voices. They were also looking in her direction from time to time - with stares that were nothing but lecherous. Even if Asuka wouldn’t admit it, she was a bit curious about the topic of their conversation - it would help to ease the boredom that came with cleaning like that. With that in mind, the redhead began to move towards them while still cleaning the floor.

“Man, it’s great that you managed to get these photos, Kensuke. Even if she’s so harsh to deal with, she also has an amazing body.” Of course. The perverts were talking about spying on some girl. “Yeah, and this time I’m sure I took some good ones. This new hiding spot let me see all of it. I’m kind of jealous though… Shinji probably gets to see it every day.” Were they talking about her? “Dunno man, Asuka would kill him if he ever tried to spy on her.” They were! And they had also taken pictures of her! “Idiots! Perverts! I hate you! Give me that camera!” The German girl screamed out while suddenly springing to her feet, and ran towards them, as fast as the skirt of her school uniform let her. “S-she heard us!” Kensuke called out, while trying to run away. However, he didn’t get far, for Asuka slammed into him from behind, sending him to the ground. He landed on his back, and Asuka immediately punched him in the face, all while screaming: “Give! It! To! Me!”, each word accompanied by one hit - with loud cracks coming from the boy’s glasses as she hit them. However, as she raised her hand again, she felt someone grab it from behind. She turned around right away, with her arm painfully bending as she was now face-to-face with Touji. He was just as guilty as the glasses boy - and she tried to hit him with her other hand. However, he just pulled on the arm he was holding - and Asuka doubled over in pain as she felt it snap out of its socket. Once he heard the satisfying crack that confirmed to him that he succeeded, Toji let go of her arm - and it fell down, hanging limply at the redhead’s side.

“You know, Kensuke… Now that she’s helpless like this, we could get more photos of her! And they would probably show even more!” Toji exclaimed while looking at Asuka who was glaring at him from below. Kensuke got back up, stumbling at first, and looked at Asuka, his glasses tilted on his face. “Well, with how much she beat me, it’s only fair that we do that now. She slapped you for a peek at her panties when she first arrived here - just how much would so many punches to the face would be, then?” Kensuke replied while getting closer to Asuka. He reached towards her waist, finding the seam of her shirt, then began to lift it. Reacting to it, Asuka turned around, trying to hit him again with her healthy arm - but Kensuke got away in time. He let go of the shirt, however. With how feisty Asuka usually was, it was clear that just taking it off wouldn’t be this simple. Toji understood that as well - and he grabbed Asuka’s shirt by the cloth. Then, he began to pull - making it harder for Asuka to turn as the piece of clothing began to rip in his hands. Tearing off a huge chunk of the green material, Toji could now look at Asuka’s naked back - her flawless skin only covered by a white strap belonging to the Eva pilot’s bra.

“Pervert! I hate you!” Asuka lashed out at him again, once more trying to use her surviving arm to slap him. However, doing this she only showed off her back to Kensuke - who grabbed the flaps of her torn shirt and pulled on them, continuing to rip it. He managed to tear it all the way down, the whole thing coming apart. In surprise, Asuka saw that the front of it began to fall off too. She tried to keep in place with her arm, to keep herself covered up, but Toji grabbed it again, and pulled it to the side - letting her shirt fall down. Now, her white bra was revealed to him - with her breasts, huge for her age, held tight within it. Kensuke walked around her, camera in hand, and quickly took a few shots of her - taking in Asuka’s uncovered chest and her distressed, angry face. She screamed at him a few times as he did that, but he ignored her - Asuka’s frustration at the whole thing building up.

After taking what he decided was enough photos, Kensuke decided it was time to go ahead. Getting down, he reached for Asuka’s skirt - only to be met with an angry knee smashing into his hand. “Ouch!” He called out while dragging his hand back, a sadistic smile on Asuka’s face. This was just the first part of her getting back at them… Or so she thought - and so, she didn’t see the hand coming right at her head at all. Kensuke smashed her on the side of her head, paying her back for the times she hit him before, and stunning her for a few moments. Moments, which Kensuke used to go ahead and rip her skirt off - Asuka’s white panties revealed as well. He immediately backed off again, grabbing the camera and taking a bunch more photos of her, Somehow, though, he felt these were lacking. After getting to take pictures of her changing, and getting what he hoped was a few good shots of her naked, this just wasn’t that satisfying - even if his dick was already hard at just the sight of Asuka in her underwear. Well, why shouldn’t they take it a bit further, then?

Leaning over once more, he grabbed Asuka’s bra and began to tug on it. It required him to put more force into it, but after pulling on it for a bit he managed to rip it off. While he was doing that, however, Asuka screamed - even louder than before. “Shinji, moron! Help me! Why are you letting them do this to me? What are you, stupid? Help me already, Shinji!”  
The black-haired boy was busy cleaning by himself, his ears plugged by his headphones - with the music from his walkman easily cutting all that had been happening in the other side of the classroom. He was so focused on doing the cleaning, that he remained completely oblivious of the state Asuka was in. Still, her attempts to grab his attention succeeded, as her strong voice managed to get to him through his ear buds, catching his attention. Looking up in the direction the voice came from, Shinji was greeted with the sight of Asuka’s bra being torn off, her breasts swinging free as they were no longer contained by it. The way they bounced around, their shape… Just seeing them like this was enough to give him a boner already. But why was she like that? Why were his friends forcibly removing Asuka’s clothes?

Getting up, Shinji removed his earbuds and began to watch towards them. Kensuke paid no mind to him, taking photos of Asuka with a wide grin on his face - both him and Toji’s faces red because of excitement. Toji was massaging his cock through his pants, his arousal clearly visible through them. Asuka’s face was just as flushed as theirs - but hers was with embarrassment. The girl was furious - and she was going to take that anger out on anyone around her. That included Shinji as well. Seeing him walk to her with a confused expression on his face, Asuka lashed out at him angrily. “What took you so long, idiot? Are you stupid or what? And stop staring, pervert! Ah, you’re so useless!” 

Hearing Asuka insult him like that, even in a position like this… Something just snapped inside Shinji’s head. All Asuka ever did was to abuse him both physically and verbally… But no more he would simply take that. He has had enough. In a sudden burst of anger, he launched himself at her - and shoved her to the ground. Asuka had no time to react, no time to shove him off her as he ripped her panties off. Then, just like that, Shinji pulled his pants and his underwear down, revealing his cock. “No! Don’t you dare! Moron! Pervert!” Asuka screamed as she saw him do that, her free arm uselessly slapping Shinji on the chest. However, he wasn’t bothered by that at all - he just drove his dick inside her. Asuka screamed loud as he took her virginity, voicing her pain at having her hymen broken very loudly. She began to throw herself on the floor below him, but Shinji didn’t care - thrusting into her with powerful, rapid thrusts. He fucked Asuka hard with a fury fueled by the constant bullying he had suffered at her hands - giving him the energy to rape her as hard as he could. It was his first time with a girl as well, however - and so, he wasn’t able to last for long. After a short period of powerful thrusts, he came - spilling his seed right into Asuka’s cunt. “You did it inside? Aaaah! You idiot! I hate you!” Asuka screamed at him once more as his semen went into her body, but he just ignored her while the rest of his cum left his dick. Then, breathing heavily, he rolled off her - her pussy leaking his semen while he laid down next to Asuka’s body on the ground.

Kensuke snapped as many pictures of Asuka’s rape as he could. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening - he never expected Shinji to do something like this. Still, now Asuka’s naked form was on the ground, with nothing to cover her up at all. There was nothing stopping him from taking pictures of her tits, of her nice legs and of her bleeding pussy - and he did just that. He had to do it with one hand though, as his other one was in his pants - stroking his cock gently because of how hard it was. Seeing that Asuka was free to use now, and encouraged by Shinji’s example, Toji couldn’t control himself any longer. He forced himself on top of Asuka, and ignoring her screams he shoved his erection inside her too. He pinned her to the ground, using one of his hands to grab her by the wrist, and using the other to feel Asuka’s tits up. Just like Shinji, he had never done this before - and so he clumsily humped Asuka’s pussy with his dick. Asuka screamed at him as well, and her voice only grew louder when she felt him fondle her boobies. “Let go of them, you pervert! Moron! Eeeeek!” She screamed at him at the top of her lungs, and in response Toji squeezed them even harder - causing her to squeal in pain. These squeals continued while Toji raped her, but all Asuka succeeded in was arousing the boys around her even more - Kensuke stroking himself harder as his cock throbbed in his hands in response to her voice. These lewd sounds Asuka was making could never be replicated with just his pictures, so he made sure to burn them into his memory while documenting all of the redhead’s rape. Toji continued to thrust inside her for some more time, but his lack of experience got to him too - and so, he came inside her fairly quickly. As he pulled out, Kensuke moved on to replace him. However, with the amount of stroking he gave his dick, he was already on the verge of cumming. He realized just that - and so, he stopped while standing over her. Asuka looked at him with disgust - but the double rape left her in no state to move out of the way. She just called him names while he finished jerking off - his semen shooting all over her breasts and her face. Then, with his balls spent, he resumed taking photos of her - making sure to focus on her cum-stained face and tits.

“So? Are you done, you jerks? Or will you use your tiny dicks on me again?” Asuka asked in an angry voice a few moments later, unaware that she was only stirring them to do more things to her. While Toji and Kensuke needed time to recover, Shinji was ready again. Her words spurred him to fuck her again - and the other NERV pilot got to her with his dick again. “Shinji, idiot. Sure, go ahead - with such a tiny dick, I doubt I’ll even get to feel it.” Asuka spoke at him again, and in response Shinji thrust in once more. Asuka didn’t stop insulting his dick at all for the next few moments - Shinji’s anger building up at her again. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. ‘S-shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” He screamed at Asuka while grabbing her by her throat. His hands squeezed it tightly, making it impossible for her to breathe - and successfully stopping her from throwing insults at him. But that wasn’t enough for him, however. Holding on to her head by her neck, he brought it down onto the ground - making it hit the ground with a lot of force. And then, he pulled it back up - and slammed it right down again. Although he didn’t say anything, his face showed, just how furious he was - with Asuka getting scared of him for just a moment. But then, she reminded herself that it was just Shinji. He couldn’t do anything serious to her, even if he wanted to… Or that’s at least what she told herself. As her lungs began to burn once she ran out of oxygen, however, she began to feel afraid again. It didn’t help that he was still ramming her head against the floor - it was making her so dizzy… Her face grew red as Shinji choked her, the girl only making out pained gurgles - which annoyed Shinji even more. As he thrust deeper inside her, he just wanted them to stop - but they continued all the way until he was on the verge of cumming again. Then, he swung her head down once more - and came hard inside her as he heard a satisfying crack.

Letting go of her neck, he backed away - and Asuka sucked in deep breaths as she was finally able to breathe again. Her head was pounding with a splitting headache, and her heart was beating very fast inside her chest too. Her head hurt… So for a few moments she just laid down while trying to recover. However, even once she got fresh oxygen into her system again, her brain oxidized properly with the dizziness going away, the pain at the back of her head was still there. What was going on?

Asuka couldn’t see that, but when Shinji slammed her head into the floor the final time, her skull cracked. Now, pieces of it laid shattered on the floor behind her head - with a lot of blood flooding out of it. Asuka got up to her knees to take a look around - and as she did that, more pieces of her skull fell off because of the shift in position. Suddenly, she felt very lightheaded - so she grabbed onto the one of the nearby tables to keep her balance. She was able to remain in an upright position, even if her head pounded once more - and that in turn made off just what Shinji had done to her to her two classmates. A huge part of her skull on the back of her head was missing now - and the girl’s brain was clearly visible inside the hole. Kensuke kept getting more shots of her, going around to get all the angles of the girl’s post-strangling state - he documented the strangling as well properly before - until he came behind her. “Toji! Take a look at this!” He screamed out while snapping pictures of the open back of Asuka’s head. It was hard to see between her hair, but her brain was shown from time to time as Asuka moved her head, making her hair shift too. Grabbing Asuka’s hair, he pulled it out of the way - taking an unobstructed look at the hole in her head and at Asuka’s brain. “Toji, can you hold it like this?” Kensuke asked his friend once he got to him, Toji looking wide-eyed as the opening Shinji had created - and so he just nodded and held Asuka’s hair the way he was asked to. With Toji doing that, Kensuke was able to get a good shot of Asuka’s exposed brain - all while the redhead was growing more and more uncomfortable. Although she didn’t know that it was the case, having her brain exposed like that against the cold air was causing her to spasm gently at random intervals - and she really didn’t like the feeling.

“W-what are you two perverts doing there?” Eventually, she called out to them - and once she got no response, Asuka screamed at them again. Oh, if only there was a way to make her shut up… And then Kensuke realized he was looking at one. His cock hardened at the thought. But, wouldn’t it be wrong? As Asuka threw yet another insult at him, he dismissed that thought. The bitch totally deserved it for all the things she had said to them, for all the times she hit them. So instead, he just put his camera down - and then moved forward. In the instant he walked, Asuka seemed to have understood what had been going on - and screeched with an ear-piercing voice. “Nooooo! Don’t… Don’t enter into me!” But something like that couldn’t help her at that point. “NOOOOOOO!” She screamed out as she felt Kensuke’s dick penetrate her brain. It slid right into the back part of her brain, and the effects were visible right away. Asuka’s blue eyes bulged in their sockets, tears flowing freely out of them as pain unlike anything she had felt before consumed her mind. Her vision got blurry, Kensuke’s dick impaling the part of her brain responsible for sight. As the boy showed his dick further in, her vision went completely black, her eyes going blank as well. Asuka spasmed violently as the dick continued further into her head, only making it move around inside her head and mash through more of her brain matter. She screamed, and she screamed hard, as Kensuke fucked her head - but for the first time that day, she wasn’t insulting or threatening her rapists.

“P-please, stop! Don’t peep into my mind! Please, don’t invade my mind anymore!” Asuka screamed, tears running down her face, but her words fell on deaf ears - Kensuke showing his cock all the way into her brain. “P-please… Pleashe… let me liiiiiveeeeeeeeee!!!” The redhead howled in pain as Kensuke began thrusting in and out, messing up more and more of her brain with his cock. “Shinji… Anyone! Help meeeeee!” Her body was spiraling out of control - and no matter how much she begged, the pain and the thrusts into her head wouldn’t stop. Her mind deteriorated quickly, and soon she the only language she could remember was German. “Nein… Bitte, nicht…” She muttered, no one able to understand her. Kensuke just fucked her anyways, and soon her voice just turned into incoherent babbling - which was well accompanied by her sobs. By the time he came, his semen shooting into her skull and into the still-intact parts of her brain, all of Asuka’s feelings were overloading inside her brain. “Shinji… Help me… Moron! I hate you! I hate everyone! Shinji, please! Help me! Mama… Help me! Anyone, please! I hate you all!” Asuka sobbed as these thoughts bounced inside her head. The figure of her mother - her real mother, not the adoptive fake one that she had always despised - flashed inside her head for a moment before her image was replaced with Shinji. She couldn’t even remember her face anymore… Who was that woman anyways? Her old memories began to disappear as Kensuke pulled his blood, brain matter-covered cock out of her head - but the elite pilot was still clinging to her life. Her determination allowed her to keep going where many others would fall - letting her survive even such brain damage. If she was to get help at this point, if she was carried to NERV, maybe they’d be able to make her recover - but no one in that classroom had any desire to do that.

Seeing just how Kensuke fucked Asuka now, Toji knew he had to do it as well. When his friend freed up the spot behind her, he was already waiting with one hand at his prick. However, he wasn’t the only one. Shinji also wanted to fuck Asuka’s brain - and the two of them stopped right in front of her, neither of them wanting to stand down. On any other day, Shinji would have given in and let Toji go first - but not this time. The two boys looked at one another, unsure what to do. “Let’s do it together.” Toji finally said after understanding that Shinji wasn’t going to let up now. Grabbing the opening in Asuka’s skull, Toji pulled on the edge of it. While these pieces of her head had not fallen out, Shinji’s assault had still cracked them before - and now Toji was able to rip them off. Shinji did the same on his side, and so they both exposed more of Asuka’s brain - her hair brushing against it and sending more thrills through her body. Then, once they’ve created enough of an opening, they both thrust inside at the same time - Asuka’s brain assaulted by two cocks now. 

The pilot shivered some more as her brain was speared at an angle this time. Their cocks took away any resemblance of control she still had over her body - and so the German girl began to shudder. Her bladder was released with nothing holding it shut - and a streak of piss squirted from between her cum-stained legs, Kensuke taking a few pics of the yellow liquid as she released it. Her body was shaking powerfully as the cocks proceeded deeper into her head - squashing the more elaborate thoughts Asuka still had. Now, her brain was reduced to just the simplest of ideas: She was going to die. die. die. die. She didn’t want to die! But she would. And now it was inevitable. With her brain mostly turned into a mush because of their cocks, it was a miracle that she was still living. Her spasms let the boys enjoy themselves more - making fucking her brain and ruining it in the process even more pleasant than it felt when they took her cunt. Their thrusts were out of sync, one of them slamming their tool into Asuka’s head while the other was sliding out, and the other way around. Because of that, her head was bobbing around between both of them, pieces of her brain and skull sent flying each time it was forced to change direction. Eventually, first Toji and then Shinji came - both of them shooting their semen right into what still remained of her brain. Their cum mixed with the still intact matter of her frontal lobe, contaminating the final surviving part of her brain - Asuka’s life leaving her as her head was inseminated once more. The girl went limp between them, but the boys holding on to her head as they came kept her upright for a little longer - Asuka’s body only slumping down to the ground once they both pulled out and let go of her.

Following Asuka’s death, the three boys enjoyed her body for some more time. Kensuke was able to get more footage than he’d ever want - enough for all three of them to have all the fap material they would ever need, as well as a lot of spares they could sell to other people. Shinji was finally able to get back at Asuka for all the times she had teased him back in their apartment - shooting more than enough loads into her pussy, her ass and her brain. Now that Asuka was dead, her mouth was able to be used as well - before that, there was always the risk that she’d bite them. Fucking her face was a fun way to change things up as well. In the end, the three boys ended up getting more sexual education using Asuka’s body than ever before in their lives. They fucked her together as well - one of them taking her pussy while the other went for her ass, and the third one would fuck her face or the massive hole in her head. At one point, all three of them also fucked her head at the same time - ruining all that remained of her brain inside it. Her skull ended up as nothing more than a bowl for their semen. Eventually, though, they were done with her - no one of them was able to make his dick grow even a little because of how much they had all came. That was the time to dispose of her body - and the three boys carried Asuka’s corpse off to a nearby dumpster. Dumping her cum-covered corpse in the trash, Kensuke took a few final pictures of it - then, the three boys left it and returned to clean the classroom up after their prolonged orgy.

Asuka’s corpse would later be discovered by a homeless person who was going through the trash, with them getting to enjoy her sweet young body even despite all the cum all over it. Even if the boys had used her a lot, their dicks were still small enough to leave Asuka’s holes very tight - letting them man who found her enjoy her in full. Once he was done fucking her, though, he left her back in the trash - for it was all Asuka was now. A sack of skin and bones that was of no use to anyone, unless they wanted to fuck it - the dead pilot left in a dumpster with semen all over her.


End file.
